1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gearing arrangements for automotive transmissions and, more particularly, to multiple simple planetary gear set arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an automotive transmission planetary gearing arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,927, issued Jan. 31, 1978 to James C. Polak and assigned to the assignee of this invention ("Polak '927" hereinafter), three interconnected simple planetary gear sets, two rotating clutches, and three non-rotating clutches generally referred to as brakes cooperate to provide six forward speed ranges and one reverse range. When teamed with a torque converter, this arrangement offers attractive ratio coverage potential in a particularly simple and compact package. A planetary gearing arrangement according to this invention represents a novel improvement over the arrangement described in Polak '927 in that it retains the simplicity and compactness advantages of the latter yet offers the potential for broad ratio coverage in small steps including a first forward range low enough to permit usage of the new and improved arrangement without a torque converter.